


Try Baby

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Babysitting, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Parenthood, skating family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 20:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10816617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Yuuri has always been good with kids. Even though he had moved to America when the triplets were still very small he had been an active part of that first year. Sometimes even having to handle the three of them alone. So why is it so hard to deal with just one kid when there are three of them?





	Try Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Day 123 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> I'm going babysitting tomorrow. So only a short story about our favorite skating family. 
> 
> Drop by [ my tumblr, and maybe by me a ko-fi. :}](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/)

Yuuri's looking at the dryer hoping to make it go faster. The baby laying against his shoulder is still making small choking sounds from all the crying it's been doing over the past two hours. He's basically tried everything else to get the kid to relax, this really is his last option. 

He gives the clock a side glance, they should have been back Already. Then again after he had gone over the basic reasons a kid could cry, the two Russians had looked like they were on the brink of a panic attack. Yuuri thought sending them out for some groceries would have been a smart thing to do. He had hoped it would calm them enough to take over after a while but it seems they are doing the stay away till everything is clear technique. 

No hard words about Yura, he's only sixteen, but Yuuri had expected more from Victor. Having his love leave him alone with a crying baby was a bit disheartening. Sure Yuuri had some experience with babies, still he always been able to relay on the Nishigories when dealing with the triplets. 

The beeping from the dryer pulls him from his contemplation. He quickly takes out the soft blanket. Closes the dryer and walks over to the couch dropping it over the headrest. The blanket is a bit too hot but that is okay as the kid needs a new diaper, just in case. Plus he is in need of a clean t-shirt and a new towel for the drooling. 

Once they are chanced, he moves over to coach and makes himself comfortable. Makka bounces up on the couch and, although Yuuri wants to tell them off first, the dog positions themselves, so that Yuuri can lean the baby against them. At least somebody is trying to make this easier. 

The baby is still fussy but, lying against the dog on Yuury stomach, wrapped in a warm blanket seem to calm them just enough to fall asleep. The sudden silence makes Yuuri smile, and soon enough he slips in a slumber himself.

He has no idea how long he was out but he wakes up from hearing two very heated Russian voices in the hallway. He has to strain his thoughts to try and understand what is being said. And it's soon clear that Yura is blaming Victor from taking too long and apparently he is trying to ruffle Victor by saying Yuuri is probably hating him? 

When he feels Makka shift a bit he quickly checks on the baby. Luckily the whole crying had apparently worn them out enough for them to actually sleep through this. 

He does hiss at the two Russians when they barge open the door. Making it clear that he is not going to like either of them if they wake the baby up. At this both Russians lean over the couch to look at the kid on Yuuri's stomach. Yura just looks a bit impressed, but Victor seriously has this look on his face like he just drifted of to lalaland. 

Next moment though he leans over and makes Yura sputter in disgust when he kisses Yuuri quite thoroughly. It's not going to make Yuuri feel any less left alone but he's no longer really angry with them once the kiss has ended. Victor must have noticed the change as he smiles at Yuuri with that smile that can really make him flustered. 

Off course that is the moment the baby wakes up with a very loud cry. Startling Makka who barks in response. Before Yuuri can lift the kid up to his shoulder though, Victor already swooped in and holds the baby wrapped in the blanket against his shoulder. Making cooing sounds as if he's never done anything else all along than dealing with a crying baby. 

Victor smiles at Yuuri and tells him he can sleep some more, as Victor is certain the Japanese man is tired. Yuuri wants to make a sarcastic remark but is stopped by Yura who tells him Victor had been really busy to deal with the situation. Before he can elaborate though he's called by Victor to take some things from the bags they brought in with them. 

Soon enough Yura has taken out several item's from one of the bags that Yuuri can vaguely remember. Seeing them makes the laughter bubble up. He hadn't even considered it an option as the triplets had been almost a year old before they needed any of them.

Sure enough, once Victor rubs the cream on the babies gums and the rubber ring is cooled down a bit under the faucet before handed to the baby the crying and choking sounds stop. The only sound left is the sound of Victor humming.

A very pleased look on his face. 

At that moment Yuuri is certain that the moment Victor asks about having a kid of their own, Yuuri will move heaven and earth to get him one. Then fatigue sets in and he just crashes into a very pleased slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my work. I hope you liked it.
> 
> If so please consider dropping a comment. Even if only a smiley.  
> It really helps cheer up my days. :}


End file.
